


Dating The Undead

by creamcheese_and_cookies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bara Sans (Undertale), Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Idk wtf I'm doing - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Possible Character Death, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Zombie Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcheese_and_cookies/pseuds/creamcheese_and_cookies
Summary: Your name is Y/N, and you are a zombie. There was a zombie outbreak (thanks to Alphys' experiments going wrong,) 2 years ago, and you so happened to get bit a week ago. There was no cure, and so you had to spend your last moments with your friends, and your boyfriend Sans, before turning and losing all of your memories and emotions... Or so you thought.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Dating The Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my first fanfiction on Ao3!! I've made one on Wattpad, but I like Ao3 a lot more lmao. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story!! ^^  
> Y/N = Your Name H/C = Hair Color H/L = Hair Length

**Chapter 1: The Turning**

"I'm going to miss you all so m-much..." I sniffled and glanced at everyone in the room.

Alphys, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk, and Sans.. "I never wanted things to end this way, but there's no time for regret now, heh.""You all are the best friends and family I could ever ask for. I wish things could last longer, b-but life isn't forever.I want you all to always keep me in your h-hearts, or metaphorical hearts, heh, and just never forget the times we've had w-with each other.. g-good.. b.. bye..."

....The last thing I ever heard was everyone yelling out my name, and crying..

..Reality slipped from me, and I no longer could think, remember, or even talk. When I reopened my eyes, I was **_h u n g r y ._** I tried to stand up, but when I looked down at my wrists, I saw that I was tied to the chair. Next to me was a skeleton- Wait. He looks familiar... "Hrnkk.. ..na s ? "

~(Sans' POV)~

Depressed is an understatement.

Sans felt as if his soul was being stabbed over and over and over.. His girlfriend- His everything- had just died next to him. After she closed her eyes, he couldn't _b r e a t h e ._

He knew he was a skeleton, so he didn't exactly _need_ to breathe, but he just could not process what just happened. He wailed and sobbed, wishing that everything was just a horrible nightmare.. but this was just his _fucked up reality._ He closed his eyes and sat there, while everyone else left him in private with Y/N. When Sans opens his eyes again, she's shifting, and she makes weird noises which sound like she's.. speaking?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this short ass chapter lmao! I'm getting into the swing of things, and I'm really excited to write this book!! But yea that's all for this chap., Bye!!  
> Youtube: Empress Loves Sans  
> Instagram: @empscookies  
> Tumblr: empscookies


End file.
